Industrial Light
Industrial Light & Magic (ou ILM) est une compagnie d'effet spéciaux. ILM fut fondée par afin de créer les effets spéciaux de son film Star Wars et devint rapidement une des compagnies d'effets spéciaux les plus prolifiques. En 2005, ILM déplaça son département "effets numériques" depuis Kerner Blvd. à San Rafael, Californie, jusqu'au Presidio à San Francisco. Les départements en charge des aspects physiques des effets spéciaux d'ILM (maquettes, miniatures, effets pyrotechniques, etc.) restèrent basés à San Rafael et devinrent une compagnie indépendante, Kerner Optical. ILM conserve cependant un accord non-exclusif avec Kerner Optical qui permet aux deux compagnies de travailler ensemble sur certains projets, comme . http://digitalcontentproducer.com/pr/kerner_optical_083106/ Star Trek ILM travailla sur de nombreux films majeurs, et créa notamment des effets pour les productions Star Trek suivantes: * * * * Encounter at Farpoint (qui furent réutilisés tout au long de la série) * * * * * Par ailleurs, de nombreux films et épisodes des séries Star Trek ont réutilisé des effets créés par ILM pour ces projets, dont : * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de , et ) * et (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) * (avec des extraits de ) "Industrial Light & Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd." apparait en tant que compagnie d'effets spéciaux au générique des sept saisons de Star Trek: The Next Generation. Hors Star Trek ILM a créé des effets spéciaux visuels pour plus de trois cents films et séries télévisées. En dehors des productions Star Trek ci-dessus et des six films Star Wars, ILM a également travaillé sur des blockbusters tels que Les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdu, E.T. l'Extra-Terrestre, Poltergeist, Indiana Jones et le Temple Maudit, Cocoon, la trilogie Retour vers le Futur (avec Christopher Lloyd), Qui veut la Peau de Roger Rabbit (aussi avec Christopher Lloyd), SOS Fantômes II, Indiana Jones et la Dernière Croisade, Abyss, A la Poursuite d'Octobre Rouge, Total Recall, Die Hard 2, Ghost, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Jurassic Park et ses suites, Forrest Gump, Twister, Mission: Impossible, Men in Black et ses suites, Titanic, Il faut sauver le Soldat Ryan, Galaxy Quest, La Momie, Pearl Harbor, The Bourne Identity, Minority Report, tous les films Harry Potter, les trois films Pirates des Caraïbes, Le Jour d'Après, The Bourne Supremacy, et le film Mission: Impossible III dirigé par J.J. Abrams. Plus récemment, ILM a travaillé sur Indiana Jones et le Royaume du Crâne de Cristal et Iron Man pour Paramount, et Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé pour Warner Bros. Pictures. Personnel d'ILM ayant travaillé sur les productions Star Trek Star Trek: The Next Generation * Pat Sweeney * Patricia Blau * David Carson * John Knoll * Jeff Mann * Barbara Affonso * Sean Casey * Bill Concannom * Steve Gawley * Bill George * Gregory Jein * Ease Owyeung * Wesley Seeds * Larry Tan * Howie Weed * Robert Hill * Ray Gilberti * Michael Olague * Wes Takahashi Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *Ken Ralston *Jim Veilleux *Don Dow *Scott Farrar *Stewart Barbee *Selwyn Eddy III *David Hardberger * Robert Hill *Mike Owens *Michael Santy *Bruce Nicholson *David Berry *Keneth Smith *Mark Vargo *John Ellis *Donald Clark *Thomas Rosseter *Ed Jones *Ralph Gordon *Tim Geideman *Duncan Myers *Bob Chrisoulis *Tom Smith *Patricia Rose Duignan *Warren Franklin *Chris Evans *Frank Ordaz *Neil Krepela *Craig Barron *Steve Gawley *William George *Sean Casey *Larry Tan *Jeff Mann *Steve Sanders *Brian Chinn *Bob Diepenbrock *Mike Fulmer *Marty Brenneis *Samuel Comstock *Kim Knowlton *Scott Caple *Jim Keefer *Kathryn Lenihan *Judy Elkins *Jay Davis *Visual Concepts Engineering *Arhtur Repola *Peter Amundson *Malcom Blanchard *Loren Carpenter *Ed Catmull *Pat Cole *Rob Cook *Tom Duff *Thomas Porter *William George *Alvy Ray Smith *Evans & Sutheland, Digstar System *Evans & Sutherland, Picture System *Brent Watson *Steve McAllister *Neil Harrington *Jeri Panek *Computer Graphics Laboratory, University of California, San Francisco, Dr. Robert Langridge *Terry Chostner *Robert McGrath *Kerry Nordquist *T.E. Moehnke *Dave Childers *Harold Cole *Dick Dova *Bobby Fink III *Patrick Fitzsimmons *Edward Hirsh *John McLeod *Peter Stolz *Thaine Morris *Wade Childress *Bruce Hill Productions *Kyle Turner *Kathy Shine Star Trek III: The Search for Spock *Kenneth Ralston *Nilo Rodis * David Carson *Kenneth F. Smith *Donald Dow *Scott Farrar *Selwyn Eddy III *Peter Daulton * Robert Hill *Patrick McArdle * Ray Gilberti *Dave Hanks *Toby Heindel *James Linn *Donald Clark *Ralph Gordon *David Berry *Tom Smith *Warren Franklin *Laurie Vermont *Steve Gawley *William George *William Beck * Sean Casey *Richard Davis *Michael Fulmer *Ira Keeler * Jeff Mann *David Sosalla *Michael Pangrazio *Chris Evans *Frank Ordaz *Craig Barron *Charlie Mullen *Bruce Walters *Phillip Norwood *Bill Kimberlin *Jay Ignaszewski *Ted Moehnke *ILM Stage Crew *Terry Chostner *Michael MacKenzie Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home '' *Ken Ralston *Don Dow *Nilo Rodis *Ralph Gordon *Walt Conti *Mike Gleason *Chris Evans *Jeff Mann *Ellen Lichtwardt *Warren Franklin *Erik Jensen *Ed Hirsch *John Bell *Selwyn Eddy III *John V. Fante *Peter Daulton *Toby Heindel *Pat Sweeney *Ray Gilberti *Jo Carson *Pete Kozachic *Marty Rosenberg *Don Clark *Dave McCue *Jim Hagedorn *Peg Hunter *Bruce Vecchitto *Lori J. Nelson *Tim Geideman *Todd Heindel *Sean Casey *Rick Anderson *Tony Hudson *Mark Miller *Pete Romano *Terry Peck *Frank Ordaz *Caroleen Green *Sean Joyce *Randy Johnson *Larry Tan *Eric Christensen *Paul Kraus *Bruce Walters *Jay Riddle *Ellen Ferguson *Ralph McQuarrie *Bob Finley, Jr. *Brad Jerrell *Dick Dova *Mike Olague *Ned Gorman *ILM Computer Graphics *Richard Snell Designs *Dale Brady *Craig Caton *Allen Feuerstein *Shannon Shea *Brian Wade *Nancy Nimoy ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country *Scott Farrar *Thomas R. Bryant *Peter Takeuchi *William George *Mark Moore *Bradley Kuehn *Jay Riddle *Jil-Sheree Bergin *Michael McGovern *Peter Daulton *Patrick Sweeny *David Hanks *Katie O'Neill *Patrick Turner *Robert Hill *Scott Anderson *Eric Armstrong *John Berton *Richard Cohen *Wade Howie *Joe Letteri *Jim Mitchell *Joe Pasquale *Alex Sieden *Gail Curry *Jon Alexander *Donald Clark *Jefferey Doran *Selwyn Eddy III *Keith Johnson *Patrick Repola *Kenneth Smith *Peg Hunter *David Karpman *Jennifer Lee *Thomas Rosseter *John D. Whisnant *Debra Wolff *Michael Ellis *Robert Fernley *Nelson Hall *Lisa Vaughn *Bruce Walters *Charlie Clavadetscher *John Graves *Steven Reding *Eric Swenson *Thomas Bertino *Kathleen Beeler *Rebecca Petrulli-Heskes *Sandy Houston *Terry Molatore *Jack Monogovan *Ellen Mueller *Carolyn Rendu *Wes Ford Takahashi *Gordon Baker *Christor Green *Peter Crosman *Shari Malyn *Joshua Pines *Randall K. Bean *George Gambatta *Robin Lee *Timothy Greenwood *Preston Richards *Lawrence Tan *Jon Foreman *Brian Gernand *Jon Goodson, Jr. *Jack Haye *Richard Miller *Alan Peterson *Susan Ross *Kim Smith *Eben Stromquist *Paul Theren *Wim Van Thilo *Charles Wiley *Richard Demolski *Robert Finley, Jr. *Ross Lorente *Craig Mohagen *David Morton *Charles Ray *Carol Lee Griswald *Alia Almeida Agha *Nancy Luckoff *Tina Matthies *Pam Kaye *Matte World, Marin County, California *Craig Barron *Michael Pangrazio *Krystyna Dekowicz *Paul Oehlke *Joel Hladecek *Wade Childress *Peter Kuran *Al Magliochetti *Kevin Kutchaver *Linda Henry *Tim Segulin *Rick Hannigan *David Tucker *Jacqueline Zietlow *Pacific Data Images *Les Dittert *Barb Meier *Karen Logan Star Trek: Generations *John Knoll *Alex Seiden *Roni McKinley *Bill George *John Schlag *Alia Almeida Agha *Giner Theisen *Bart Giovannetti *Joel Aron *Barbara Brennan *Donald S. Butler *Rob Coleman *Scott Frankel *Peg Hunter *Henry LaBounta *Stewart W. Lew *Mary McCulloch *Pat Myers *Barbara L. Nellis *Doug Mythe *Ben Snow *Laurence Treweek *Dennis Turner *Habib Zargarpour *Mark Moore *Michael McGovern *Patrick Sweeny *Katie O'Neill *Joe Biggins *Michael Olague *Model Supervisor *John Goodson *Jeff Olson *Lorne Peterson *Jon Foreman *Larry Tan *Steve Gawley *Brian Gernand *Mark Anderson *Charlie Bailey *Michael Cummins (Veridian landscape model) *Giovanni Donovan *Nelson Hall *Michael Lynch *Scott McNamara *Richard Miller *Chris Reed *Kim Smith *Tony Sommers *Steve Walton *Howie Weed *Bill Mather *Yusei Uesugi *Kim Marks *Edward Hirsh *Pat McArdle *David Heron *Geoff Heron *Joseph Fulmer *Dick Dova *Carl Assmus *Duncan Sutherland *Pat Fitzsimmons *Bruce Vecchitto *Zoran Kacic-Alesic *Joshua Pines *Mike Ellis *Tim Geideman *Chris Chaplin *Michael Min *Ken Corvino *John Stillman *Margaret Lynch *Sylte *Patricia Blau *Jim Morris Star Trek: First Contact *John Knoll *Jeff Olson *George Murphy *Alex Jaeger *Habib Zargarpour *Dennis Turner *Joakin Arnesson *Mike Bauer *Steve Braggs *Kyeng-Im Chung *Marc Cooper *Mitch Deoudes *Jeremey Goldman *Matt Hendershot *Stu Maschwitz *Steve Molin *Pat Myers *Eric Texter *Ken Wesley *Doug Smith *Pablo Helman *Chad Taylor *Luke O'Byrne *Heather Smith *Bill George *Noel Brevick *Tad Leckman *Chris Stillman *Jonathan Rothbart *Larry Tan *Paul Theren *Tim Alexander *Kathleen Beeler *Don Butler *Betsy Cox *Jeff Doran *Scott Frankel *Greg Maloney *Tom Rosseter *Cathy Burrow *Kate Elsen *Deb Fought *Susan Kelly Andrews *Heidi Zabit *Selwyn Eddy III *Dave Hanks *Jodie Maier *Patrice D. Saenz *Mike McGovern *Mike Gleason *Anastasia Emmons *Ladd MacPhartland *Tim Greenwood *Kenneth Smith *Doug Jones *Joshua Pines *George Gambetta *Todd Mitchell *Earl Beyer *Amanda Micheli *Jodi Birdsong *Andrea Biklian *Timothy Geidman *Nancy Jencks *Michael Olague *Marty Rosenberg *Patrick Sweeney *Robert Hill *John Gadzik *Keith London *Brad Jerrell *Geoff Heron *Bill Barr *Tim Morgan *Chuck Biagio *Berny Demolski *David Murphy *Adam Bennes *Dan Nelson *David Dranitzke *John Goodson *Barbara Affonso *Jon Foreman *Kim Smith *Bryan Dewe *Rick Anderson *Jeff Brewer *Giovanni Donovan *John Duncan *Ira Keeler *Ed Miarecki *Nancy Luckoff *Suzie Vissotzky Tooley *Amanda Montgomery *Heidi Schmidt *Anthony Pitone *Rodney Bogart *Jeffery Yost *Dugan Beach *Dan Shumaker *Christa Starr *Lam Van To *Angela Leaper *David Owen *Heather McCurdy *Patricia Blau Price *Gail Currey *Jeff Mann *Jim Morris Star Trek (2009) *Roger Guyett *Greg Hyman *Elana Livneh Lessem *Russell Earl *Paul Kavanagh *Jeff Olson *Jill Brooks *Eddie Pasquarello *Michael Dicomo *Joakim Arnesson *Thomas Fejes *Hilmar Koch *Nigel Sumner *Alex Jaeger *Chris Stoski *Bruce Holcomb *Giovanni Nakpil *Ron Woodall *James Tooley *Karin Cooper *Terry Chostner *Beth D'Amato *Richard Bluff *Matt Brumit *Grady Cofer *Brian Connor *Jay Cooper *Raul Essig *Leandro Estebecorena *Conny Fauser *Gerald Gutschmidt *Jeff Grebe *Jen Howard *Polly Ing *Cyrus Jam *Katrin Klaiber *Francois Lambert *Tory Mercer *Mark Nettleton *Daniel Pearson *Jason Rosson *Greg Salter *Damian Steel *Chad Taylor *Todd Vaziri *John Walker *David Weitzberg *Steve Aplin *Colin Benoit *Derrick Carlin *Jessica Teach *Lisa Todd *Martin Allan Kloner *Yanick Dusseault *Warren Fu *Jerome Moo *David Yee *Dan Akers *Jon Alexander *Okan Ataman *Trang Bach *Al Bailey *Katharine Baird *Christopher Balog *Daniel Bayona *Chris Bayz *Kevin Bell *Jill Berger *Jason Billington *Matthew Blackwell *Jeremy Bloch *Aron Bonar *Daniel Bornstein *Amanda Braggs *Steve Braggs *James Brown *Kela Cabrales *Michaela Calanchini-Carter *Owen Calouro *Marshall Candland *Tami Carter *Mark Casey *Lanny Cermak *Kien Geay Chan *Kai Chang *Cheah Chin Chi *Peter Chesloff *Paul Churchill *Michael Conte *Michael Cordova *Christopher Crowell *Peter Demarest *Eran Dinour *Kalene Dunsmoor *Selwyn Eddy III *Katharine Evans *Dan Feinstein *Simon Fillat *Shine Fitzner *Jason Fleming *Tim Fortenberry *Christian Foucher *David Fuhrer *Robb Gardner *Grantland Gears *Tau Gerber *Angela Giannoni *Timothy Gibbons *Bill Gilman *David Gottlieb *Bryant Griffin *David Gutman *Christian Haley *Tyler Ham *Craig Hammack *Giles Hancock *David Hanks *Jeff Hatchel *Wendy Hendrickson *Neil Herzinger *Shawn Hillier *David Hirschfield *David Hisanaga *Sherry Hitch *Zain Homer *Ryan Hopkins *Christopher Horvath *David Howe *Jiri Jacknowitz *Danny Janevski *Patrick Jarvis *Jeff A. Johnson *Stephen Kennedy *Michael Kennen *Drew Klausner *Susan Klausner *Justin Kosnikowski *Matt Krentz *Marshall Krasser *Kimberly Lashbrook *Asier Hernaez Lavina *John Legrande *Melissa Lin *Noll Linsangan *Michael Logan *Jennifer Mackenzie *Dev Mannemela *Patrik Marek *David Marsh *Tia Marshall *Marcel Martinez *Didier Mathieu *Kevin May *Regan McGee *Vicky McCann *Scott Mease *Joseph Metten *Christopher James Miller *Jack Mongovan *Carlos Monzon *Katie Morris *Michelle Motta *Betsy Mueller *Timothy Mueller *Melissa Mullin *Brett Northcutt *Ben O'Brien *Saro Orfali *Akira Orikasa *Kevin Page *Scott Palleiko *Frank Losasso Petterson *Phil Pham *Zoltan Pogonyi *Jason Porter *Pedro Pozo *Scott Prior *Ricardo Ramos *Satish Ratakonda *Michael Rich *Anthony Rispoli *Shane Roberts *Matthew Robinson *Elsa Rodriguez *Barry Safley *Jeff Saltzman *Sean Schur *Frederick Schmidt *Eric Schweickert *Misty Segura *Paul Sharpe *Amy Shepard *John Sigurdson *Ken Sjogren *Ryan Smith *Sam Stewart *Russ Sueyoshi *David Sullivan *Andre Surya *Jeff Sutherland *Masahiko Tani *Stephanie Taubert *Alan Travis *Alex Tropiec *Yusei Uesugi *Lee Uren *Bruce Vecchitto *David Washburn *Talmage Watson *Ronnie Williams, Jr. *Dan Wheaton *John Whisnant *Jeff Wozniak *Mark Youngren *Dean Yürke *Rita Zimmerman *Michael Bomgat *C. Michael Easton *Jean-Denis Haas *Geoff Hemphill *Makoto Koyama *Chris Mitchell *Erik Morgansen *Marla Newall *Rick O'Connor *Steve Rawlins *Greg Towner *Delio Tramontozzi *Chi Chung Tse *Tim Waddy *Andy Wong *Ken Bailey *Leigh Barbier *Tim Brakensiek *Bradford De Caussin *Brian Clark *Rene Garcia *Maurizio Giglioli *Bridget Goodman *John Goodson *Greg Jonkajtys *Greg Killmaster *Robert Kosai *Jean-Claude Langer *Scott May *James Orara *Brian Paik *Steve Sauers *Renita Taylor *Howie Weed *Katherine Farrar *Chrysta Burton *Dale Taylor *Stacy Bissell *Joseph Bell *Hui Ling Chang *Melanie Cussac *Cheng Peishan *Matt Baume *Terran Benveniste *Cathleen Carden *Marilyn Chan *Benjamin Chua *Jennifer Coronado *Rachel Galbraith *George Gambetta *John Giang *Larry Hoki *Christine Loo *Alejandro Melendez *David Owen *Erik Pampel *Nikita Patel *Andrew Russell *Michael Sanders *Marci Velando *Sean Bittinger *Peter Bogatsky *Leah Brooks *Chantell Brown *Brian Cantwell *Jayesh Dalal *Jason Griger *Maura Hogan *Mark Kayfez *Charlie Ledogar *Brian McGraw *Kaz Mori *Elona Musha *Selma Sabera *Toh Zijing *Tommy Burnette *Andre Mazzone *Dan Piponi *Jeff Smith *Jennifer Suter *Vivek Verma *Gretchen Libby *Chrissie England *Lynwen Brennan *Miles Perkins *Janet Lewin *Vicki Dobbs Beck *Curt Miyashiro Voir aussi *"The Last Voyage of the Starship 'Enterprise'", Brad Munson, Cinefex, numéro 18, aout 1984, pp. 42-68 *"Humpback to Future", Jody Duncan Shay, Cinefex, numéro 29, février 1987, pp. 4-31 *"Special Effects The Next Generation", Glenn Campbell & Donna Trotter, Cinefex, numéro 37, février 1989, pp. 4-21 *"Letting Slip the Dogs of Wars", Kevin H. Martin, Cinefex, numéro 49, février 1992, pp. 38-60 *"Kirk Out", Kevin H. Martin, Cinefex, numéro 61, mars 1995, pp. 62-77 *"Phoenix Rising", Kevin H. Martin, Cinefex, numéro 69, mars 1997, pp. 98-119 Liens externes * ILM.com - official website * ILM Filmography * * cs:Industrial Light & Magic de:Industrial Light & Magic en:Industrial Light & Magic nl:Industrial Light and Magic Catégorie:Production